Pressure
by KeoriMonsuki
Summary: Keori is a quiet girl who is new to the gang. She loves her new friends, especially Joey, but when she gets mixed up with some problems, she has to make a difficult decision... Chappie 4 up!!
1. Too Many Choices

Hey everybody! I'm Keori! I'm new on FanFiction.net and I really like making stories! This story is pretty much based on my best friends story Remember Me (Read it, it's really good... Except the spelling errors! LOL!)All of my best friends are in this fic! Including Marika, Vicky, Ryou, Joey... Okay, the last two were wishful thinking but can ya blame me? Oh, ya and I love these fics, the guys Yamis are seperate from there Aibous! Amazing, eh? Well than thank Macavity, cuz I got it from her! Oh yeah, and i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! either! Anywho, this is a story of love and comedy, laughter and disbelief, mystery and fantasy....Oooh okaaay, I'll stop. But just for Joey! And in the great words of Macavity! Glomp!   
  
Joey: Oof!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oooh myyy gooodd!", Keori sighed, rolling her eyes. It was time for another dance at Domino High and everyone was bustling around. The boys were asking the girls and the girls were playing hard to get, blushing and making them wait. Keori and the gang were all crowded around the new banner which said 'Domino High Christmas Dance' in big pink lettering! Keori hung her head, shamed of her friends sense of style.  
  
"Oh please, Marika! Why did you choose pink? I thought you said that you had good taste." Keori knew that this was not true but she wouldn't tell her that. Marika glared at her. There was a glob of paint on her right cheek and the old t-shirt she wore looked as if she had tried painting herself. Joey had made a crack about that and had earned a crack across the head. The gang included Keori Monsuki, Marika Tairys, Vicky Cromo, Malik Ishtar, Joey Wheeler, Yuugi Motoh, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, and Yami Yuugi.They were all snickering over her banner.  
  
" I dunno, I kinda like it!" Yuugi exclaimed, glancing at Marika. Malik laughed aloud.  
  
"The great Yuugi likes pink?!? Oh, this is too sweet! Haha!" Yuugi hung his head in shame, blushing a shade of red unkniown to the world. Marika sent a look to Malik that would have made grown men wimper in fear and stone buildings crumble, but Malik continued to laugh and point. They all took a last look at the pathetic excuse for a banner, shook their heads and left. Keori walked down the hall. She was wondering if anyone would ask her to the dance. She hadn't been in this school long. She had arrived with Joey and the others when they had came back from Egypt, where they had met her. She didn't really have many friends before she had met them. They meant so much to her. She stopped by her locker to receive her books and papers.  
  
"Keori!" Keori turned. Malik ran up to her, out of breath and panting.She looked at him confused, not knowing why he had run to catch her.  
  
"Keori, are you going to the dance with anyone, yet?" he asked, trying to act casual.  
  
"No, I have not been asked yet." She answered, her British accent really standing out. Malik looked at her a little more hopefully." Why?"  
  
" Oh, I... umm..." Malik blushed and looked at his shoe. " I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Keori was shocked! A wave of happiness washed over her, then a wave of despair. She had been planning on going with Joey. Joey and herself were together, but malik was also very sweet and kind to her.  
  
" I.. I... I don't know. I'm sorry, I'll have to think about it." Malik looked like a puppy beaten with a stick.  
  
" Oh, okay.... I guess. Bye." Keori watched him walk away. Though she had not truly rejected him his shoulders were slumped and he was walking very slowly. Keori felt bad, but there was nothing she could do, or so she hoped.  
  
Malik was crushed, but yet he was also furious. He hated Joey! Almost as much as he hated Yuugi. They always seemed to break his hopes. He hated Joey because he knew that it was because of him that Keori had turned him down. But on the bright side she hadn't really said no!  
  
'There's still hope. Maybe I can insure that she says yes!' Malik smiled mischieviously to himself. He knew what he could do. He walked to Tony's Pizza Place because that was the gang's usual hang-out, and sure enough, there they were. Malik knew instantly where they were because Joey's voice stood out like a sore thumb above the others. He was now in a fight with Vicky over who should have the last piece of pepperoni and cheese pizza. Malik walked up and stood beside Joey. Joey didn't notice him but Ryou did.  
  
"Hey Malik! What's up?" But Malik didn't answer. Instead he lifted Joey off of his chair by his jacket and punched him across the face. Joey fell to the floor, clutching his cheek. Yuugi jumped up first but Marika spoke for him.  
  
"Hey! Why'd you do that?!?" She screamed. But it didn't stop him. He was on top of Joey in a split second pounding on him, a look of determination set upon his face, but at that exact moment Keori walked in.  
  
"Malik!" She hollered running to Joey's side. Malik backed away, now with a pained expression, staring at his hands. A tear rolled down his cheek and he ran towards the exit. He stopped in the doorway, gave a look at Keori and ran out and down the road. Keori and Yuugi helped Joey up. He wasn't badly hurt, just very embarrassed.  
  
" Geez, what's his problem?" He asked. A bruise was forming on his cheek bone and it was tender to the touch. Yami was the only one who asked about Malik.  
  
"Where's Malik? Shouldn't someone go find him?" He flashed his gaze at Keori. "I think that someone that he trusts should go, like you Keori." Keori frowned, but then looked up with a smile.  
  
"Okay, I'll go."  
  
"No! She's not going unless someone goes with her!" Joey insisted. He walked towards her but she moved away.  
  
"I'll be okay Joey, don't worry!" Joey watched her walk out the door silently. She turned and waved, then ran away straight until she faded into the darkness.  
  
Keori was running down the street that Malik had disappeared down. She was hoping that he hadn't turned or it would be impossible to find him. She ran, listening snd looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She was about to give up hope when she heard sobs coming from a nearby alley. She slowly walked in and sure enough there he was, sitting doubled over. His face was hidden but he was quivering.  
  
"Malik." She reached towards him.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He cried. Keori backed away, feeling very guilty. it was her that had done this. But then again, it probably would have happened if she had of said yes. She sat down beside Malik and tenderly touched his shoulder. Malik tensed but stopped crying. He looked up at her. She looked thoughtfully at his tear streaked face. She pitied him. He looked so sad. He touched her face. He wasn't as bad as everyone always thought, he was just very insecure and independent. He leaned forward and before she could stop it, he kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh huh, uh huh! you like, you like? Yeah I know, very mushy.  
  
Joey: Hey, what's up with the kissing-Malik-who-just-punched-Joey-in-the- face thing?  
  
Keori: Oops, sorry Joey! But you know what they say, they order, we deliver! Or, something like that.......  
  
Joey: Complete silence   
  
Keori: Argh.. Never mind. Anyway, please read and review. No flames, please! I don't like fire!  
  
More to come.... 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Hi again! Glad you kept reading! I just know that you'll like this chapter as well, It's really good. There is a secret about Malik that Keori reveals in this chapter. Keep reading!  
  
Joey: As long as you don't kiss him again!  
  
Keori: Uh.... Um.... Yeah, I won't......? Oh yeah, and I DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT! own Yugioh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keori's mind was flooded with thoughts. What was he doing? Why was she doing this? What about Joey? At the thought of Joey a strange sensation came over her. She moved away from Malik and turned around. There, standing silhouetted in the moonlight, stood Joey. He was looking down on them, his face was set with anger. He looked at Keori.  
  
"I thought you loved me." He sighed, shaking his head, and with that he turned and walked away.  
  
" Joey! Wait!" Keori jumped to catch him, but Malik grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Let him be." He directed. "He has to be alone." Keori looked up into Malik's violet eyes. He had a darkness there that she hadn't noticed before. Keori glared and pulled her arm from his grasp. She began to run away. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! A scream stopped her in her tracks. She turned around.  
  
"Malik what's wrong?" He was now down on the ground, clutching his head and screaming.  
  
"Malik! Malik!" She was down beside him, shaking him vigorously. He stopped screaming.  
  
" Keori, I'm sorry! I have a Yami. An evil Yami. He has taken control of me. He won't let me out! Help me! Help me, please!" Then, he fainted. Keori screamed for help, but no one came. She tried pulling Malik but it was no use, she wasn't strong enough and now it had started raining. She took off her jacket, wrapped him in it and ran for help.  
  
"Help!" Keori burst in the door of Tony's Pizza Hut. The gang had all left, all except Yami Bakura.  
  
" Bakura! You have to help me! Malik needs help! He's hurt! I had to leave him in an alley! He was screaming in pain! We have to go, now!" Bakura closed his eyes and snickered.  
  
"I knew this would happen sooner or later. He is weak. He may not look it but he is, if it wasn't for his Yami." Keori was enraged. She raised her hand and slapped Bakura across the face as hard as she could.  
  
"You are such an inconsiderate baka!" She screamed. "Malik needs help and you're going to help me get it to him!" She grabbed Bakura and ran out of the door. They came to the alley where Malik was left. Keori hoped that he was not there and that he had gotten up and left, but he was there, shivering and soaked in a cold sweat.  
  
"You grab his legs, I'll grab his arms." They picked him up and began to move him. Keori leaned down to Malik's ear and whispered, "It's okay, I'm here. I'm going to help you." Malik opened his eyes and smiled at Keori, then groaned and passed out again. They carried him past Grandpa's card shop and layed him down on Yuugi's doorstep. Keori knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. Yuugi answered.  
  
"Keori, Bakura? What are you doing out in the rain? What's up with Malik? Come in!" Keori and Bakura lugged Malik in and layed him on a bed in the spare room.Yuugi's Grandpa brought in a bowl of steaming water and a cloth and gave it to Keori.  
  
"How is he?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but his temperature has gone up." She wrung the cloth and placed it on his forehead. He looked so calm and peaceful. The evil had gone from his face or had appeared to have been. Malik opened his eyes, "Keori, what about Joey?" She gasped and flung her hand to her mouth. He was right! What about Joey! Where was he?  
  
"I have to go, I'm sorry!" She looked at Malik's face, he put on a fake smile but didn't say anything. Keori ran out of the door and down the street.  
  
"Joey! Joey, where are you!" Keori ran through the streets, screaming Joey's name. She ran to Tony's Pizza Place, she ran to the school, but he wasn't at either. She walked to the park and sat down on a bench. She looked straight ahead, tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Why did I kiss him, why?" She asked herself in between sobs, "Now Joey hates me and I really don't blame him! It's all my fault! He hates me! He hates me!" Her light blue hair clung to her face and and her clothing was slick and smooth against her back and chest, but she didn't care. She stood up and slowly walked home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keori: How's that for a second chapter?  
  
Joey: It's good except for the part about you fogetting me and all!  
  
Keori: I'm sorry but you know it's not real.  
  
Malik: Felt pretty real to me! Snickers and glances at Joey   
  
Joey: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!  
  
Malik: Chihuahua? We all already know you are one!  
  
Keori: Guy's, it's okay. You're both mine. Snuggles Joey and Malik   
  
Joey and Malik: Smiles   
  
Joey: Let's see Duke beat this!  
  
Keori: Please read and review. No flames please! I hate fire! 


	3. Joey's Point of View

Keori: Hi, my third chappie is done! Too bad it's so short!  
  
Malik: What do you expect? It's Joey's thoughts!  
  
Vicky: Why am I only in the first chapter?!? And why am I fighting over a piece of pizza with Joey?!?  
  
Keori: Shrugs By now I hope you get the picture that I do not own Yugioh, wish I did but I don't. I'm just a major fan. Well anyway, hope you like it! Enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey ran down the street. How could she! After what had happened between them. She had said that she loved him! She said so! Joey ran on. He ran until his lungs felt like they were going to explode and his legs burned. He stopped and sat down on a bench. He began to gasp for breath and then burst into tears. He punched the bench. He sat, his face in his hands. His shoulders heaved."Why, Keori?!? Why?" He shouted, standing up and gazing towards the sky. Suddenly he realised that he was somewhere that he didn't recognize. "Where am I?" He asked him self, scratching his head and wiping the tears from his face. He stood up and began to walk, looking about him for signs of where he was. Before long he arrived at the mall. He shrugged, what else was there to do. He walked in and looked around. All around him were couples. Old couples, young couples, and a couple that looked exactly like Keori and himself! Wait, no, that was just his imagination. How could she fall for him over me? He's so rude and he is out to get Yuugi, one of her best friends! Not to mention he hates me! He stood up and walked home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Malik: That's it? That's all? A whole chapter wasted on Joey?  
  
Keori: Malik! Behave or I'll only snuggle Joey!  
  
Malik: Frowns and gives puppy eyes   
  
Joey: Snickers and chants Malik got in trouble! Malik got in trouble!  
  
Keori: Glares at Joey and snuggles Malik instead   
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! 


	4. Painful Departures

Keori: Well, here's my fourth chappie. It's supposed to be Keori trying to make up her mind again.  
  
Joey and Malik: Again?  
  
Keori: Oh shut up and just read! Smiles playfully   
  
Joey: Uh hmm...  
  
Keori: Oh yes, and I don't own Yugioh. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keori woke up, lying in her bed. Tears stained her chest and pillow. She was still wearing the clothing that she had worn the day before. She hadn't bothered in changing, no matter how cold and wet she was. She wanted to suffer. Suffer for what she had done to Joey.She wished she could make it all go away, make it so that she had never met him. So that they had never met her. They would be better off without her. She wished so hard that she had never left Egypt. Wait! That was it! She would go back to Egypt! Yes, leave. The others would be much happier. Especially Joey.  
  
She sat up and looked out her window. It was still raining but now not as heavy. She reached for her clock beside her and instead grabbed something flat and rectangular. She pulled her hand back to her and looked at the object. It was a picture. A picture of her friends and her. They had taken this picture when she had first arrived. They were all smiling. Laughing to be exact. They were all on one side of the picture pointing at her and Joey. Joey had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her cheek. Keori was bright pink but still was smiling. That was one of her fondest memories. The first time she had met the only friends she ever had. And now she was going to leave them.  
  
She looked at her clock. It flashed 6:00 a.m over and over. That was good. None of her friends woke up that early. She had to hurry and get ready. She slipped out of bed and changed into her favourite clothing. She pulled on her dark blue jeans that had innocent running down her leg. She picked up a large grey t-shirt that had HI-NAY 66 written across it. It was once Joey's favourite shirt but he had given it to her. She hugged it to her chest and then slipped it over her head. She dug through her drawers looking for what she had put there so long ago. She found it. A flowing, snow white roab. Beside it lay a rich maroon coloured scarf. She picked it up and unfolded it. Wrapped in the middle of it were many gold bracelets, a necklace with a ruby scarab, and amidst it all lay a tiny, golden ring with the millenium eye ingraved into the centre of it amongst many diamonds. She lifted it to meet her gaze. She rotated it so that it caught the light just right and it reflected it onto the wall into a blriiliant rainbow of coloured light. She sighed. She needed someone to talk to and she hadn't spoke to her ever since she had done nearl killed Joey and the others. Joey had tried to pursuade her that it wasn't her fault and that nothing had happened to them.  
  
"It wasn't her fault," she decided. "She was forced to and if she hadn't have done so we never would have met." She raised her hand and slipped the tiny ring on her finger. Instantly she felt the power surge through her body and was suddenly aware of a second presence.  
  
//Welcome back, Sachi.//  
  
\\Aibou? Is that really you? I thought you were never going to talk to me again!\\  
  
//I'm sorry, Sachi. It wasn't your fault. I was just...no, there's no excuse. I am sorry.//  
  
\\All is forgiven. I'm glad to be back.\\  
  
//I'm glad to have you back. Listen, we are going back to Egypt//  
  
\\What? Why? I thought you liked it here! Don't you?\\  
  
//Yes, but that's not the point. The point is that we have to leave.//  
  
\\Hai, Aibou. I will follow you anywhere.\\  
  
Keori felt the barrier come up between her mind and Sachi's. She smiled faintly, memories of her many adventures with Sachi came into her mind. She had started this adventure with Sachi, and now she'd end it with her. She picked up her phone and dialed the Kaiba's number. She expected to get the answering machine but instead a semi-deep male voice spoke to her. "Hello! Kaiba corp., Seto Kaiba speaking. How can I help you?" Keori hesitated. "Hi Seto. It's me, Keori. I have something to ask you." Keori waited, "Uh.. Yeah, what is it?" She responded slowly, "I want you to tell the others that I am going back to Egypt. But you have to tell them after I leave. Could you do that for me?" There was an awkward silence on the other end and then, "I guess so. But why don't you tell them yourself? And why do you want me to tell them after you leave?" Keori whispered into the receiver, "They can't know. They might try to stop me. I can't let that happen. I... I just can't. Thank you, goodbye Seto, tell them I'll miss them. And I'll miss you, too." There was silence, and then there was a click on the other line.  
  
She placed down the phone and continued to pack the remaining precious items that she could not part with. She zipped up the suitcase and walked downstairs. She entered the kitchen to pack a snack for the ride because she wasn't really into plane food. Turning to exit the room she nearly tripped over a black ball of fur. She yelped and skipped to avoid stepping on the peaceful body. She smiled, "Nanako, why do you always seem to be where you're least expected? Oh well, it's a good thing anyway. I could have forgot you and that would be a terribly dreadful thing." A pair of bright green eyes stared up at her, blinked, and then closed again, uninterested. She picked up the lounging cat and rubbed it behind the ears. A rumbling purr ran through it's body. She smiled. She was another gift from Joey. Most of the things that she cherished and loved were somehow connected to the young blonde. Her eyes grew misty. She blinked them back and strided to the chest of drawers by the front door. She opened the top drawer and picked out a small, cloth bag and slipped it into her pocket. She would need this. She walked outside and raised her head to the only true home that she ever knew. Individual raindrops splattered against the windows and ran down into the neatly trimmed grass. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned and began the hardest walk that she would ever be forced to endure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey and Malik: WAAAAH!! GOODBYE KEORI!! WE'LL MISS YOU!! WAAAAAAAAAH!! lunges into each others arms  
  
Keori: shakes head and sighs You guys. I'm not gone yet. Maybe you can stop me! Or maybe not! It's all up to you. Malik and Joey: stops crying and pull away from each other We knew that. sniffle  
  
Keori: Aww! You're both soo cute when you're broken hearted! huggles Joey and Malik 


End file.
